


Amo y mascota

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A todos los perros les encanta que les rasquen la panza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo y mascota

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en el 2006.
> 
> Beta: [Martuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu)

Una rosada y húmeda lengua le lamió la mano con la que sujetaba los pergaminos. Alzó sus ojos verdes y los clavó en los grises que lo miraban con travesura. Suspiró levemente, se secó la mano contra los pantalones y siguió estudiando, ignorando deliberadamente al perro que lo observaba con insistencia.

―No tengo tiempo para jugar, Padfoot. Mañana es mi último examen de la Academia. Si me dejas estudiar, te prometo que cuando termine haremos lo que tú quieras.

Pero al parecer al perro no le importaba en absoluto el futuro académico de su _amo_. De un salto se subió al sofá y metió la cabeza bajo su brazo; luego movió el rabo con fuerza, golpeando los cojines hasta que consiguió llamar su atención, irritándolo más que nada, y cuando él lo miró, se tumbó con premura, con las cuatro patas en alto y la lengua colgando a un lado de la boca. Harry sabía lo que su _mascota_ quería y, siendo consciente de que no lo dejaría en paz, aproximó su mano hacia el cuerpo del perro y empezó a acariciarle la panza.

―¿Seguro que no tuviste ninguna mascota de pequeño, Harry? Porque rascas de fábula ―preguntó de pronto una voz ronca. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en apartar sus ojos de los pergaminos, como tampoco se molestó al notar el cambio bajo la mano que seguía acariciando la panza de su compañero, antes toda peluda y ahora... no tanto.

―Contigo me sobra y me basta para varias vidas ―se limitó a contestar, su mano dibujando círculos sobre la piel sin parar. La sonrisa de Sirius lo acompañó durante el resto de la tarde.


End file.
